Axel, Merry Christmas
by AkuRoku.Dragon
Summary: AkuRoku Axel and Roxas make Christmas dinner, and exchange gifts! Review please?
1. Chapter 1

It's Christmas Eve at castle Oblivion, and everyone is in a rather unique mood. Axel has been appointed the task of making the dinner, as Zexion had a slight accident with his arm….Anyhow, Axel is off to drag Roxas into making it with him. Which he really needs to so that Axel doesn't burn the food...

"C'mon Roxas, please say it! Just once!" Axel pleaded the younger Nobody.

Roxas scowled at him. "No, Axel."

"It's easy! Merry Christmas! See?"

"I'm _not _saying it Axel. What's so 'merry' about it anyway? We don't even have hearts!"

"Aw, Rox. You need to get in the Christmas spirit!" he exclaimed, jumping onto the bed with Roxas. Christmas was personally Axel's favorite holiday of the year, and he always celebrated it the best he could. He layed down onto his stomach, looking up at Roxas.

"But your gonna help me make the dinner, right?" he asked.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "I guess, I don't want to eat burnt food."

Axel smiled, jumping off the bed and latching on to Roxas' hand. "Come on then!"

Sighing, Roxas stood and let him lead him into the kitchen. Plates were stacked high, and food was piled everywhere. There was only one problem, it was all the wrong food. A large raw chicken sat in a dish in the sink. Ice cream, tons and tons of ice cream was packed into the freezer. Uncooked rice and corn on the cub awaited cooking. Roxas smacked his forehead with the palm of his head. "Axel…"

Axel looked at him, smiling gleefully.

"This is all the wrong food. You need a _turkey_, not a chicken. You need food like mashed potatoes, stuffing, pie, pudding, and bread loafs!"

Axel made a face at him. "Well nobody has ever taught me how to make Christmas dinner before! It's not my fault! Plus, that's why you're here, Roxy."

Roxas shook his head regretfully. "We better get to the store, Axel. Come on." He muttered, walking off towards the door.

**------------------------------**

At the supermarket, Axel was like a kid in a toy store. A toy store packed with last-minute shoppers trying to find gifts and food. Axel was bumping into people constantly, head swinging to every little thing that caught his attention. It was his second time at the store, and this time it was decorated for Christmas, so Axel was all the more excited.

"Roxy! Whats this do?" he asked wide eyed, pointing to a shiny, bright red bicycle.

"That's a bicycle, Axel. We need to go to the food department, come on." He said, walking off towards the food.

Axel shrugged and ran the shopping cart down the isle past Roxas, heading towards an elderly woman looking at can of prunes.

"Axel!" Roxas screamed. He ran after him, gripping his cloak and launching him backwards onto the floor before he could hit her. "You dumb fuck!"

Axel looked up at him smirking. "That was fun, but my back kinda hurts…"

Roxas narrowed his eyes at him. "You can't act like an idiot here, Axel. Behave for once!"

Axel gave him a hurt expression and stood up, whipping his hands on his cloak. "Sorry…" he muttered, grabbing the shopping cart again.

Wordlessly, they walked into through the isles, both of them picking out the correct foods for the night. Only once did Roxas have to explain why Twinkies weren't part of Christmas dinner.

Checking out went alright, Axel wasn't too upset with the lines. Therefore, nobody got engulfed in flames this time.


	2. Chapter 2

"How long do I stir the potatoes for?" Axel asked, concentraiting on the bowl infront of him.

"Until they're _mashed_ Axel, it's not rocket science." He answered flatly.

That was the last thing that needed to be made, and it was nearly done. Everything had turned out great, they cooked everything perfectly. Well, Roxas cooked the hard things like the Turkey, Axel did what he could to help. Axel had decorated the table with white lacing, holly (thanks to Marluxia), and beautiful red candles that were alit and blazing brightly. They set the table for all the members, silverware and all. Placed on top of the rable, all of the food was placed neatly in the center of the table, steaming and hot.

"Get your asses out here! Foods ready!" Axel screamed through the house. And all of them, even Xemnas came quickly, as if on cue. They didn't want to relive the /last/ time they made Axel wait.

Dinner passed with a few crude jokes and a lot of laughing. Afterwards, they celebrated the night with drinks, jokes, and singing. Demyx played Christmas Carols on his Sitar, and Zexion sang along with them. They even had a large Christmas tree decorated in the middle of the bottom floor. It was almost like a real family, despite the lack of gifts under the tree. Most of them were presentless. Demyx and Zexion exchanged, as well as Saix and Xemnas. A few others too, but that was mostly it. Except for Roxas and Axel…

Axel had infact gotten his friend a gift, it was stuffed under his bed back in his room. He didn't want everyone to see and think he'd gone soft for the blonde, so he kept it secret. Plus, he wanted it to be special when Roxas opened it.

Later on that night, Roxas sat alone with Axel in the pyro's room. Most of everyone were doing their own thing, celebrating with who they wished. Suddenly, and Axel had no idea where it came from, Roxas was holding out a present to him. It was wrapped in a pretty red wrapping paper, as red was Axel's favorite color, with a dark green bow tied on top. Roxas smiled sheepishly. "Here."

Axel was taken aback, he hadn't expected Roxas to get him a present. Roxas didn't seem like he liked Christmas very much in the first place. Axel blinked in surprise. "F-For me?" he stammered.

Roxas just pushed the present further at him.

Axel took it and unwapped it slowly, as if he didn't want to ruin the paper. It was a small brown box, but inside it revealed a beautiful scarf. It was black and red with tiny flames dancing all over the fabric. Axel looked up and smiled at him. "Thanks." After a moment of looking at the scarf, Axel put it aside and flipped over behind him, searching under his bed for the present. He came back up with another box wrapped in gold and red. He handed it to Roxas smiling.

Roxas took it and started to stare at it, like he couldn't believe Axel had gotten him a gift. He looked up at him grinning.

Axel laughed. "Go on, open it!"

Roxas kept smiling, and started to open it. Inside he found a gorgeous dark blue binded journal. Axel kenw how much Roxas loved to write, and noticed it was always on scraps of paper, so he thought a journal would be the perfect gift. A second or so later, Roxas saw that the small latch used to keep the journal closed, was open. "It's been opened." He said finally.

Axel nodded. "Open it."

Roxas obeyed and opened the journal to the first page. There, written over its delicate paper, in Axel's smooth handwriting, it read:

Merry Christmas Roxas, I love you

Roxas heart nearly stopped as he read it. He ran his hand across it gently as he reread it, and looked back up at Axel with a soft gaze.

"Axel, Merry Christmas."


End file.
